Before Fact
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Prekuel dari Fakta/ "Sasuke, apa kau suka pada Karin?"/ Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan apa-maksudnya ini/"Sasuke apa kau, NORMAL?"/ "Aku sudah selesai dengan semua ini," serunya dingin/ Fic ultah buat Dijah-hime yang terlambat, amat sangat terlambat sebenarnya/ Berminat? Jangan lupa RnR!


**Before Fact**

**Warning : AU, Sedikit OOC. Typo as always. **

**Genre : Humor / Little bit romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Dijah-Hime. Maafkan kado yang sangat amat terlambat ini. Dan romatisnya sangat kurang (sepertinya). Semedinya kurang lama, sih! #alesan XD**

**Prekuel dari Fakta by Aya HArukawa  
**

**Happy read XD**

* * *

Sore itu merupakan saat yang tepat untuk bersantai sambil membaca koran ataupun menonton televisi dengan sedikit cemilan. Dan suasana itu langsung berubah ketika ayahnya datang.

"Sasuke, apa kau suka pada Karin?" tanya kepala keluarga ketika melihat anaknya membaca koran di ruang keluarga.

Putra bungsu Uchiha itu mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol ayahnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya malas.

"Tenten?" tanya sang ayah sambil menyesap kopi hitam miliknya.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan korannya.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya sang ayah yang terdengar semakin menyebalkan.

"Hn, tidak," desah Sasuke ketika tidak menangkap ke arah mana pembicaraan ini terhubung. Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu pun tidak mampu mengartikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol milik ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shion?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab kali ini, ia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan _apa-maksudnya-ini?_ Dan dibalas dengan tatapan kejam ayahnya _jawab-saja!_ Ia menghela napas. Mencoba mengalah pada ayahnya yang seperti kerasukan jin _infotaiment_ yang selalu saja ingin tahu urusan orang. Apa hubungannya coba? Ga tau deh.

"Tidak."

Ayahnya mengerutkan kening. Membentuk sebuah garis hitam di atas matanya. Tampaknya ia sedang berfikir keras.

"Apa yang ingin ayah tanyakan sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke berusaha merendah.

"Bagaimana dengan Hana?" sang ayah masih bersikeras bertanya, kali ini bertanya tentang Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuannya Kiba. Ah, Uchiha Hana sekarang.

Sasuke berdehem agak keras. "Dia sudah menikah dengan putra ayah yang satunya, jika ayah ingat."

Pemuda berambut emo itu hampir memukul kepala ayahnya andai saja ia tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari ibunya yang sedang duduk di samping mereka sambil menonton sinetron Tukeran Buyut.

'**Krauk'**

Ia hampir menjatuhkan dirinya ke karpet dan tertawa sambil berguling-guling di karpet ketika melihat ayahnya yang masih berfikir dengan sangat keras memakan dan mengunyah permen _Kicthu_ yang ada di toples lalu menyesap kopinya serta mengacuhkan sinetron tidak bermutu dihadapannya, biasanya kepala keluarga itu akan mengamuk ketika melihat wajah tokoh utama Tukeran Buyut, ia menilai wajah itu terlalu muda untuk menjadi buyut. Yang benar saja, seumur-umur baru kali ia melihat ayahnya makan permen dan minum kopi disaat bersamaan. Apa ayahnya sedang kerasukan setan permen? Namun, dengan bermodalkan sebuah cubitan keras di paha ia bisa meradam tawa nista miliknya. Jika saja ada Itachi disini, pasti keriputnya akan bertambah satu karena menahan tawa.

"Apa ayah sedang mencarikanku jodoh?" tanya pemuda itu, dengan sedikit nada terhina rupanya.

Apa dimata ayahnya ia segitu tak lakunya?

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia cantik, lembut, juga keturunan Hyuuga," tanya Fugaku tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan tadi.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Tayuya?"

Mata onyx itu menatap orang tuanya dengan pandangan sebal dan terganggu.

"Sekalian saja tanyakan, bagaimana denngan Tsunade-_san_?" gerutu Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Fugaku terdiam. Ia menggaruk dagunya dan menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Jadi kau suka dengan tipe seperti Tsunade-_san_, ya? Ah, baiklah apa kau suka pada tipe seperti itu?" tanya Fugaku tidak menyadari bahwa anaknya kini tengah memasang wajah masam.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini."

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke… Apa kau suka dengan…," sang ayah menggantung pertanyaannya. Terdengar tidak yakin untuk melanjutkannya.

"Orochimaru?"

WHAT THE! Jantung Sasuke langsung berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Rahangnya sudah menganga lebar. Bahkan ibunya pun mematikan sinetron yang ia tonton ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang err- kurang berbobot sebenarnya untuk ditanyakan. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan dalam dan tajam. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan sang ayah. Ia juga heran mengapa sang ayah tidak menanyakan gadis merah jambu itu. Ia pasti akan menjawab dengan anggukan dan ia tidak perlu merasa tersinggung.

Garis bawahi.

SANGAT.

TERSINGGUNG.

"Aku saja tidak tahu apa _gender_nya!" desis Sasuke sebal. Amat sangat sebal.

Fugaku menggaruk kepalanya. Ia masih ingin meneruskan permbicaraan ini.

"Kalau dengan Suigetsu?"

"…," Sasuke sudah tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang baru saja ditanya ayahnya. Ia hanya menggeleng.

Fugaku menatap anaknya sedikit kesal.

"Sasuke apa kau, NORMAL?"

BRAK.

DUAGH.

CIIIT.

SYUUNG.

Terjadi kekacauan di kepala Sasuke. Harga dirinya hilang, melayang terbang bersama burung-burung yang tengah berimigrasi di kepalanya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan semua ini," serunya dingin sambil meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Fugaku melirik istrinya dengan pandangan bingung, "apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Mikoto memijat kepalanya, "sebaiknya kau tidak usah mendengar cerita Minato dan fujoshi di luar sana, Anata." Mikoto mengelus punggung suaminya yang terlihat kebingungan. "Dan kurasa kau belum menyebutkan satu gadis lagi," kata Mikoto dengan senyum lebar mengingat seorang gadis merah jambu yang sering bersama anaknya.

Fugaku mengerutkan wajahnya, "benarkah?"

Pertanyaan itu disambut helaan napas berat dari istinya.

Ah, laki-laki memang tidak peka, ujar Mikoto dalam hati.

.

Jika ada yang dapat mendinginkan kepalanya sekarang ini adalah hanya satu. Sakura. Bukan sakura yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Bukan bunga Sakura, tapi Sakura Haruno. Atau sakura yang kalian pikirkan. Terserah. Dia bukannya tidak mau mengenalkan gadis itu pada keluarganya. Hanya saja ia belum menemukan saat yang tepat. Tidak sampai ia mendapat restu dari ayah gadis itu tentang hubungan mereka. Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah ia belum memiliki perkerjaan. Hal yang menjengkelkan mengingat, itu adalah syarat utama agar mendapat restu.

Ya, hanya sesederhana itu. Bukan marga atau harta yang dilihat oleh ayah gadis itu. Hanya sebuah pekerjaan yang dapat menghidupi putrinya nanti. Sasuke berdecih kesal. Padahal ia hanya ingin restu untuk pacaran dulu. Lagipula ia baru saja lulus, dan mendapatkan pekerjaan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Walau ia bermarga Uchiha, mencari pekerjaan memang tidak mudah. Ayahnya seorang kepala polisi dan kakaknya seorang _elite,_ agen rahasia, apapun kalian menyebutnya. Sedangkan ia belum memutuskan akan masuk kemana.

Pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan jurusan dan otaknya yang brilian adalah dibelakang meja. Meski terdengar membosankan dan 'kurang jantan' untuk pria bernama Sasuke, ia merasa dapat melakukannya dengan baik disana. Walau sekarang ia belum menemukan tempat yang tempat untuk memulai karirnya. Ia hanya ingin bersantai beberapa minggu lagi sebelum ia memulai semuanya.

Dan akhir-akhir ini rencana itu menjadi sedikit terganggu ketika sang ayah yang mulai meragukan kenormalan-nya.

Bahkan Kakuzu masih memiliki hal yang lebih untuk dikhawatirkan dibandingkan dengan ketidaknormalan seseorang, uang misalnya. Ia dapat mengerti jika ayahnya khawatir dengan dirinya yang tidak kunjung mencari pekerjaan. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengerti jika ayahnya meragukan kenormalannya! Cih! Umurnya baru berada di akhir 24 dan ayahnya sudah ribut dengan calon istri? Si _dobe_ itu saja masih belum peka dengan perasaan Hinata dan masih menyesali nasib jomblo miliknya. Menangisi mengapa tidak ada wanita yang mau bersamanya. Karena dia bodoh, tentu saja. Tidak peka, tentu saja. Dan gila ramen? Itu pasti namun tidak ada hubungannya dengan nasib si bodoh itu.

Sasuke mendadak tersadar saat membayangkan sehabat kentalnya itu. Ia juga sedang dipermasalahkan oleh ayahnya, Minato, tentang ketidaknormalannya, membuat si _dobe_ menjadi semakin uring-uringan. Tentu saja, ayahnya dan ayah Naruto bersahabat. Mereka berbagi cerita. Dan mereka sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kedua putranya tidak normal. Setidaknya kedua putra mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dari ketika pandai merangkak, saling melempar sepatu, dan sampai kini.

Yah, karena mau bagaimana lagi, ia dan Naruto satu kampus dan satu jurusan. Mau tidak mau mereka selalu bersama. Dan, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia masih harus mengajari si gila ramen itu yang terkadang tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran mereka. Juga fakta bahwa ia menjalani LDR-_ Long Distance Relationship- _dengan Sakura. Semakin membuat ia terlihat tidak memiliki kekasih dan terlihat tidak normal. Cih, meski ia tidak suka dengan nama hubungan itu. Namun, faktalah yang membuatnya menerima hal itu dengan berat hati dan wajah sedatar jalan beraspal. Kuliahnya di Amerika membuatnya harus mengakui semua itu. LDR, tentu saja.

"Sasuke?"

Dan kini, setelah ia kembali. Ia masih didera beberapa masalah. Semua orang tahu hubungannya dengan Sakura, dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tidak tahu. Meski ia belum mengenalkannya secara langsung, setidaknya gosip itu selalu terdengar.

"Sasuke?"

Untuk sekejap Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari ada tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia sedang duduk termenung di taman saat menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambut _pink_ miliknya dan membuat pemuda itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Ada masalah? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" gadis itu mendera Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Hanya dua sebenarnya.

"Hn. Aku belum memulai mencari pekerjaan," ujar Sasuke sembari bertekad untuk tidak menceritakan ayahnya kepada gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan wibawa didepan gadisnya.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah dengan cepat. Ia meremas tangannya dengan erat hingga buku-buku tangannya terlihat memutih. Wajahnya sedikit tegang. Sasuke masih dalam wajah datarnya meski tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Um-," Sakura berhenti. Ia tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hn?"

Gadis beriris hijau itu menarik napas panjang sebelum benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Ayah akan menjodohkanku jika kau tidak segera mendapat pekerjaan dan melamarku."

Ada jeda sejenak ketika Sakura selesai mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke terlihat biasa saja dan membuat Sakura sedikit ingin menangis. Sasuke- walau dari luar tampak datar- merasa jantungnya berhenti sekejap. Ia berpikir cepat tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu mengingat fakta bahwa ia sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak ia berada di sekolah dasar dan menjadi kekasihnya hampir selama 7 tahun lebih. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika harus kehilangan Sakura hanya karena tidak mendapat restu dari ayah gadis itu. Ia sudah terlalu lama bersama Sakura dan tidak dapat membayangkan jika gadis itu bukan Sakura. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke situ. Yang ia pikirkan, Sakura memang untuknya. Dulu dan sekarang.

Naif atau romantis? Terserah kalian.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan membuat Sakura mendongak penuh harapan kepada pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis- nyaris tidak terlihat- namun Sakura melihatnya dan merasakan sedikit harapan.

"Mari kita menikah," ujar pemuda itu pelan tapi pasti.

Rasanya ada beratus kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perut hingga dada lalu keluar melalui mulutnya yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar- tanpa ia sadari tentunya. Sasuke mau tak mau mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu, ia tidak mau gadis itu salah paham.

"Jika saat itu aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, tentu saja kita harus," Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, "kawin lari."

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Sensasi kupu-kupu yang tadinya ia rasakan kini berganti dengan degup jantung tak karuan. Sedikit takut namun ia senang mengetahui fakta Sasuke serius dengannya. Ia menatap onyx Sasuke dan mengangguk mantap. Kemudian memeluk Sasuke dengan kilatan bahagia dimatanya. Hari itu terasa menyenangkan walau entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa hari-hari itu akan menjadi sedikit berat.

Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa nantinya Sakura akan terlambat ke acara mereka dan membuat pemuda itu menjadi sedikit patah hati. Dan mereka telat untuk melakukan upacara itu. Lalu gaun Sakura kotor. Dan mereka masih harus mendaftarkan ulang rencana pernikahan mereka. Yah, biarlah. Mereka tidak tahu hal itu sekarang. Kini biarkan mereka menikmati hari itu dengan saling menggenggam tangan dan debaran bahagia di dada mereka.

* * *

**~FIN~  
**

**A/N :** Romance-nya kurang yah? *garuk-garuk kucing* Padahal udah semedi tiga bulan! *bohong* Tapi udah nonton pelem romantis, baca novel romantis sama komik romantis, tapi kalau nulis tetap aja susyah booo *lebay* Oya, merek permen yang dimakan bapaknya Sasuke #digetok Fugaku yang namanya Kicthu, Itu sebenarnya permen KIS* #huruf terakhir disensor. Iseng aja sih nulisnya. Ada yang sadar gak? Ada yang sadar gaaaak? #pake toak

Maklum jiwa galau belum keluar #kenabogem. Ohoho.. Judulnya rada aneh ya? Lebih aneh lagi kalau pakai bahasa Indonesia, jadinya malah Sebelum Fakta, pas nulis judulnya ketawa. Jadi teringat lagu Sebelum Cahaya yang nyanyi band apaa gitu.. lupa! Kalo tau kasih tau dong. Namanya juga prekuel, lagian udah malem, bingung mau nentuin judul yang keren. Karena faktor udah malem juga dan masih ada tugas ga sempat cek untuk meminimalisir typo.

Ah, maafkan kalau abal. Udah lama ga nulis fic, harap dimaklumi. Hehe.. Kesibukan di dunia nyata benar-benar membuat otak jadi beku waktu mau nulis fic. Ide sih banyak, tapi kebanyakan bingung untuk melanjutkannya #alesan. Ahaha.. jadi curcol deh, malah jadi panjang #liat tulisan. At least, Mohon ripiu dan kritik yang membangunnya #senyumpepsodent

Eh, tunggu! Sekali lagi Buat Dijah-hime selamat ulang taunnnn... emang ni hadiah telat banget. tapi kan kemaren pas ngucapin ga telat. *ngibasin tangan* Belum bisa bikin yang menye-menye banget nih, kurang pengalaman. Wuahahaha.. #ngelapludah

**MAKASIH**, buat semua yang baca dan mau ripiu fic ini. Ailopyuall dah! #kumat lebaynya.

Jaaa..


End file.
